Typical point-of-sale (POS) devices used by merchants create relatively simple tickets that document items ordered by customers and payment instruments used by the customers to pay for their items. Typically, an example ticket would track the items ordered by a customer, the cost of the items, and how the customer paid for these items. While these traditional tickets are effective at ensuring that a customer receives what she orders—and is charged as such—they perform very limited functionality.